Lonely
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ele teve doze anos de dias solitários.


Nome: Lonely

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: Drama

Classificação: T

Foco: GenFic – Sirius Black

**Itens:** 6. Item Livre (Solidão), 9. Sirius Black

**N.A.:** _Ok, qualquer pessoa sabe que não sou fã de GenFic, mas nos últimos meses escrevi algumas. Essa é para o III Challenge de SongFics do fórum Marauder's Map, mestrado pela Trice linda. A música usada é Lonely Day do System Of A Down, muito perfeita. Escutem enquanto estão lendo, ela é calma e triste e dá o clima perfeito._

_A Tai betou essa coisa linda e a Miih fez uma capa fodona!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

**Lonely**

_por Doomsday_

_1º Dia_

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

O mundo fechou-se contra Sirius Black. Ele estava sozinho pela primeira vez na vida. A cela de Azkaban era sua única companheira. As paredes eram suas únicas amigas. Nunca se sentira tão sozinho.

_25º Dia_

_Such a lonely day_

_Should be banned_

_It's a day that I can't stand_

Arranhava as paredes como estava fazendo há dias, quebrando as unhas, sangrando. Doía, mas a dor da solidão, de não falar com ninguém, de não ouvir resposta, era pior. Era solitário demais, não agüentaria. Sirius simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que algo assim poderia existir, que algo assim poderia acontecer com alguém.

_159º Dia_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

Nem mesmo as paredes conseguiam lhe fazer a diferença de antes. As vezes o sussurro de outra pessoa era companhia, mas agora, naquele dia, parecia que o mundo se calara. Balançou a cabeça com força, passando as mãos com sangue seco pelos cabelos sujos. Não havia som no mundo.

Era impossível agüentar, era solitário demais. Sirius sabia que ficaria louco. Era outro dia solitário demais.

_286º Dia_

_Such a lonely day_

_Shouldn't exist_

_It's a day that I'll never miss_

Negro. Já não abria os olhos para apenas enxergar. O silêncio tão profundo ocupava a mente de Sirius. Deixara de pensar nas pessoas, não sabia mais qual era o som da voz de alguém, não conseguia identificar barulho algum.

Mesmo o som da sua própria voz perdera-se por detrás das grades de Azkaban. Era solitário demais, ele nunca sentiria falta de nenhum daqueles dias. Não sentiria falta de nenhum dia depois de entrar ali. Aqueles dias nunca deveriam existir.

_372º Dia_

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

Sirius não lembrava-se de passar por isso. Na verdade, não lembrava-se nem mais de seu próprio rosto. Sua voz esquecida, sua vontade deixada de lado. Azkaban tinha um propósito para seus prisioneiros: era enlouquecer, matá-los aos poucos, sorrindo pelas janelas minúsculas.

A prisão poderia ao menos dar risada alto de seus feitos, assim Sirius não se sentiria tão solitário. Era novamente o dia mais solitário da vida dele. Apoiou a cabeça de cabelos longos e sujos no chão imundo, as roupas encardidas, fedendo. Sirius estava sozinho, até sua mente, calou-se naquele dia.

_826º Dia_

_And if you go_

_I wanna go with you_

_And if you die_

_I wanna die with you_

_Take your hand_

_And walk away_

A voz de Remus, James, Lily, esquecidas. A voz de qualquer pessoa, esquecida. Não lembrava-se de nada. Era solitário demais, silencioso demais. Precisava de barulho, precisava de alguém. Não sabia mais o que era conversar, não sabia mais se saberia falar caso alguém aparecesse.

E se aparecesse, o que fosse, ele faria. Se o chamasse para ir embora, ele iria. Se o chamasse para morrer, ele morreria. Seguraria na mão de quem fosse, e iria. Mas queria ouvir algo. Queria que o silêncio parasse. Queria deixar de sentir-se tão solitário.

_2888º Dia_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

O silêncio tornou-se ensurdecedor. Sirius berrou, mas nem mesmo seus gritos ecoaram nas pedras da cela de Azkaban e voltaram para lhe fazer companhia. Era triste demais, louco demais, sombrio demais. Sirius não podia perder a cabeça. Sirius tinha que continuar. Mas nem mesmo o que ele pensava ser solitário comparava-se àquele dia. Nem mesmo seus gritos, de sua garganta seca, conseguiam lhe fazer companhia.

Nem mesmo os sussurros das pedras, que agora ele ouvia, estavam fazendo sentido. Era solitário demais. Era silencioso demais. Era triste demais.

_4383º Dia_

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_It's a day that I'm glad I survived_

O barulho das ruas era ensurdecedor. E Sirius sorriu, beijando o chão sujo, escondendo-se dos olhos dos outros, mas ouvido e sentindo tudo. Estava livre, estava finalmente voltando ao mundo. Mataria apenas uma pessoa. Rasgaria o corpo dele com as próprias mãos se pudesse. Ele fora culpado de todos os seus dias tristes, preso, solitário dentro daquela cela silenciosa demais de Azkaban.

Encostou-se na parede de um beco escuro. Estava tão imundo que a chuva que caía do céu, limpando-lhe, mas o sujando ao mesmo tempo com a sujeira molhada do beco, não faria diferença. Ele tinha sobrevivido. Sirius tinha sobrevivido ao dia mais solitário de todos. Sorriu.

_Fim._

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A.:** _Só uma explicação, os dias eu calculei em um conversor, então o último dia são 12 anos, ta?_

**N.B.:** Que coisa mais do caralho, que angústia, fla, que solidão! E essa música é perfeita demais para a fic! *_* amazing!

**Tradução:**

Que dia solitário

E é meu

O dia mais solitário da minha vida

Que dia solitário

Devia ser banido

É o dia que eu não consigo agüentar

O dia mais solitário da minha vida

Que dia solitário

Não devia existir

É o dia que eu nunca sentirei falta

Que dia solitário

E é meu

O dia mais solitário da minha vida

E se você for

Eu quero ir com você

E se você morrer

Eu quero morrer com você

Pegar na sua mão e ir embora

O dia mais solitário da minha vida

O dia mais solitário da minha vida

O dia mais solitário da minha vida

Que dia solitário

E é só meu

é um dia que eu fico feliz por ter sobrevivido.


End file.
